Digimon Data Factor: The Beginning
by Raq-San
Summary: All Spirits Come Again And Unite To Stop The Ultimate Darkness! Accepting OCs, FanMades Are Okay Too. :D DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. Poll On My Page.
1. Chapter 1

**Digital World: Year 2030**

The Digital World lived in peace and harmony. Nothing was ever wrong in this world, the Digimon had great lives and never had to worry. There was 5 parts of the Digital World, Chrome City that took up the north side, Tsuzaki Desert that took up the middle, the Crystal Snow that took up the east side, Kounetsu Village in west, and Yuurei Plain that devoured most of the south.

In the middle of Chrome City lays the famous Krono Castle, and inside are the Watchers of The Digital World.

Inside the Grand Room of Krono Castle; "Everything is just fine.." GuardiAngemon explain to his friend ZekeGreymon. "You always say that, GuardiAngemon. I think we should apply our forces more now." The gold Watcher argued, "And why do you say that, my friend?" The Guardian asked, "I say that because we never know when our peace is going to be disturbed. It may have been a while that this peace have been maintained, but that doesn't mean our defenses must lower everyday because of it." ZekeGreymon argued once more with the other Digimon. GuardiAngemon walked towards the center of the room, "Everything will be fine. I doubt any evil will come our way. Besides with all our defenses I know that no Digimon would want to face them." He said with a positivity. After a moment of silence ZekeGreymon nodded his head, "I hope that your right, my fellow."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The Underground of Yuurei Village, The Spectral Hole.

"The time has come..." Argomon muttered as he stared straight in the Spectral Hole. The myths that surrounded the hole were always evil. The myth that a evil and powerful Digimon lives deep within the hole is the worst of them all, and that is why Argomon is there. "Oh, my master I have brought an offering for you this time, with this you will awaken and help me destroy this forsaken world and usher in a new age." The wicked Digimon said as he pulled out a very rare ore. The gleam on it was so bright that you could blind a person with it. The Digimon dropped it into the pit of black. After a few seconds a loud roar was emitted along with a great gust of ghostly wind. "Gahh!" Argomon yelled as he flew back and hit the stone wall. Another hole emerged from out of the Spectral Hole then two figures came out floating, after the exit the hole closed and went back into the Spectral Hole. All the while Argomon stared in great interest as his Master emerged.

A moment of silence occurred, "...I am Arkadimon." The big Digimon said, "And I'm MetalPhantomon! The loyal servant!" The skeleton yelled while swinging his scythe around.

"I-I'm Argomon." He stuttered as he pointed to himself, "I freed you from the Viruz Zone, Arkadimon." Argomon said as he stood up from the ground.

Arkadimon just stared at him.

"Haha, Whaddya think boss should I slash him? Or should I slash him?!" MetalPhantomon laughed crazily as he swung his scythe in Argomon's direction. "Leave him be.." Arkadimon said as he lowered to the ground. Argomon couldn't help but to be nervous about the other Digimon, he basically had death written all over him.

Arkadimon walked towards the latter then stopped, "Thank you for opening that portal for me..." He said, "No need to thank me Mas-" Argomon was cut off, "Now they're is no need for you.." Arkadimon muttered. Before Argomon had any time to react a black ball surrounded by purple slammed him through the top of the underground cavern killing him in a instant.

"Heheha, Nice one boss!" MetalPhantomon laughed hysterically, "He shoulda known what he had coming y'know?!" The skull Digimon continued to laugh. "Now what?" MetalPhantomon asked his Master while playing with his scythe.

"Now we're going to do what I've been wanting to do for the last millennium. Destroy this world completely.." Arkadimon smirked as he said this, "How?" MetalPhantomon just had to ask, "Of course we're going to need a little help." The huge Digimon said then floated out of the hole that was blasted through, "Yes! This is gong to be fun!" The skeleton yelled as he followed his Master.

* * *

**Krono Castle; The Supreme Hall**

Magnamon stared out the immense window which viewed almost all of Chrome City. 'The Digital World has been peaceful so there's no reason that ZekeGreymon should worry. I wish he was a little less tense about things.' GuardiAngemon words echoed through the golden Digimon's head. "All because it's peaceful now that doesn't mean GuardiAngemon should be so calm about things..." The Digimon muttered to himself. "It's my duty as a Royal Knight to protect everyone..." Magnamon uttered once more. "Hey, Magnamon." The said Digimon turned to see Omnimon and Gallantmon, "Hey Guys." Magnamon said as the two other Royal Knight Digimon approached him. "I see your staring out that window again. Care to share?" Gallantmon asked, "No, not really." Magnamon said, "Oh well. ZekeGreymon called a meeting for us Royal Knights and The Kyotoshi." Gallantmon spoke, "Yeah, it's going to be sometime in the middle of the day." Omnimon said. Magnamon nodded as the other Knights continued to inform him about the meeting. 'He might be right about uncertain danger...No I know he's right.' The gold Digimon thought as he glared towards the sky view.

Chapter 1 End

* * *

**Sorry that it took me so long to update guys. Life has gotten to me -.- I'm still looking for OCs for my story so please sign up EVERYONE! Just read the first chapter...Well not this one the other one...You guys get what I'm saying. Oh yeah this is the past before the real Digidestined come in so I can get you all fired up! **

**OMAKE:**

**Raq-San: Mann, I hate school. (While typing on the comp)**

**Comp: (I'm pretty sure school hates you too.) **

**Raq-San: Damn you electronics! (Hits the keyboard)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Digital World**

"Asura Bakunenken!" Flames sprayed everywhere like a wildfire as a dozen of Asuramon fired them off onto the streets of Chrome City. The Digimon ran in all different directions hoping not to be destroyed from the fire Digimons wrath. "Ahahah!" Another Asuramon laughed at the demise of the other Digimon. More and more flames splayed in every direction killing some Digimon in the process and causing them to turn into DigiEggs.

A group of Knightmon charged towards the group of evil Digimon, "Berserk Sword!" They all yelled as they swung their swords in the direction of the other Digimon. A cloud of smoke formed around the Evil Digimon, "We got em!" A Knightmon yelled, "HA! WRONG! GRAVE SCREAM!" Someone yelled then a loud sound erupted from the smoke causing all the Knightmon and a few Digimon nearby to lose their souls.

"MetalPhantomon, always here to give a good scare!" He said as he took a bow. "Now, Asuramon raise some Digi-Hell!" The skeleton yelled and seconds later the Asuramon began their reign of terror again, splitting up in all different directions. "This is going well don't you think so, Boss?" The servant asked then his 'Boss' appeared next to him, "Yes..Yes it is. But..." MetalPhantomon turned to his 'Boss', "I think I can make it go even smoother..." Arkadimon said as he raised his hand in a swift motion.

Just with that movement he was able to create an army of Darkdramon. "Go attack any Digimon that isn't Asuramon." Arkadimon ordered and they were followed immediately. The Darkdramon did exactly what they were told, "Dark Roar!" One yelled, destroying some Digimon and downing a huge building. The Evil Digimon continued to attack the city just as their Master asked without any mercy.

"Now, MetalPhantomon we must proceed to Krono Castle... I have some very important business to attend to there." Without awaiting his servant's reply Arkadimon flew towards the castle. "He-Hey Boss wait for me!" MetalPhantomon yelled as he tried to catch up to his Master.

* * *

**The Real World; Japan, Shibuya**

"Racquel!" Someone yelled, "Huh?" The said girl turned around to see her boss glaring at her, "Didn't I tell you to clean the tables before your shift ended?!" Her boss yelled again, "Damn! Would you shut up?! Imma clean the tables!" Racquel yelled back. Ms. Tasumi felt her head starting to throb, "If she wasn't good with the customers I would have been fired her...' She thought, "Just hurry up and do it before your shift ends.." Those were her last words as she headed to her office.

Racquel Edwards was a 17-year-old girl who, stood at 5'10. She worked at a cafe, a popular one. Racquel has long black hair that flowed to her butt, and brown eyes. A part of her hair covered her left eye which she didn't care to cut since she liked it that way. The girl's skin was light brown and very well kept except for a few scars here and there. The girl also had two piercings in each ear, they were steel hoops that circled her ear perfectly.

"Ugh... If this pay wasn't great I would have quit on the second day..." The girl muttered as she tended to the task that was yelled into her brain. She hummed Owl City's "Galaxies" while cleaning the tables; taking her time to make sure each and every one shined with cleanliness.

* * *

**Chrome City; Near Krono Castle**

"Aura Barrier!" Magnamon yelled as he kept all the Asuramon at bay, "Omnimon, Now!" The golden warrior yelled, "Transcendent Sword." Omnimon's sword shot out then he cut through all the Asuramon.

A second later a heavy blast fired out of Krono Castle causing some of the pieces to crumble and fall down. Magnamon heard screaming from some Digimon who were running from the falling pieces. The dragon flew over to the people as quick as possible, "Aura Barrier!" He yelled after a second the heavy debris fell on the barrier and slid off. "Thank you, Royal Knight!" The Cutemon and Gladimon said in unison. Magnamon bent down to their level, "No problem." He said then Omnimon was soon at his side, "Magnamon," The other Digimon called which caused the blue dragon to face him, "I'll protect the city. You go and see what's happening inside the castle." Omnimon ordered which Magnamon just nodded his head to, "Just make sure you get these Digimon and all the other surviving Digimon to a safe place." After that was said Magnamon flew into the newly formed hole in the castle, 'Be careful, Magnamon." Omnimon thought then attended to the Digimon.

* * *

**Real World**

"Finally off of work..." Racquel sighed as she walked down the street. The teen's regular wear consisted of a black tank top, a dark blue hoodie jacket with an R on the upper part of the left sleeve, black skinny jeans that wasn't too loose or too tight, and dark blue and black Vans.

The girl checked her Windows Phone and read the time, '6 PM... I still have time to hang around...' She thought then made her way to her best friend Zeki's house.

* * *

**Krono Castle; Training Room**

Magnamon sprinted through the room and busted the door open, then made a sharp left into the Knight Hall. "Magnamon!" A voice yelled then Magnamon turned around, "Valkyrimon." He said as the white Digimon tackled him to the ground and covered his eyes, "What the-!" A huge blast of fog shot their way before he could finish. "Those SkullScorpiomon was trying to blind you..." Valkyrimon muttered. Moments later the fog dispatched which made Valkyrimon quickly stand and shoot out towards the hole in the building caused by a Darkdramon, "I've got this Magnamon! Hurry go find ZekeGreymon and GuardiAngemon!" She yelled then told her Golden Bird to find Zudomon and Chaosdramon. It quickly agreed and flew off into the Castle.

Magnamon started to sprint again soon taking notice that Zudomon and Chaosdramon was by Valkyrimon's side.

* * *

**Outside Krono Castle**

"Punishing Storm!" Valkyrimon raised up her hands then a tornado began to form taking all the Evil Digimon inside of it. "Thor's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled then slammed his hammer into the ground where the eye of the tornado formed shocking all the enemies inside. "Chaosdramon, attack!" Zudomon urged to the red Digimon "Chaos-" Before the attack was launched 3 Darkdramon charged at Chaosdramon and slammed him into another building. "Chaosdramon!" Valkyrimon yelled seeing her friend get beat into the building. "Valkyrimon, more are coming our way!" Zudomon shouted then the white Digimon snapped her head around to see another army full of Asuramon, Darkdramon, and SkullScorpiomon headed their way. "Now I'm getting pissed off..." She muttered as she summoned another tornado to keep the evils away from the castle.

* * *

A Darkdramon held tight on Chaosdramon neck while the other two pinned his arms down, applying pressure every time they felt it was needed. "What a strange Digimon you are... Your made of evil and yet you choose to be good?" The Dark Digimon holding his neck uttered, "It's something you'll never understand..." Chaosdramon struggled against the grip, making it tighten more. "I don't think so. Why not join the winning team? We are alike anyways." Chaosdramon snapped after that also managing to break free of the grip he was in. "We are not alike. I stand for justice while you stand for evil. Not all evil Digimon are ment to be evil and I'll show that!" The red Digimon slammed his right claw into the Darkdramon making him fly off into the distance, "Chaos Crasher!" He yelled and shot the other two Darkdramon with a heavy red beam. The other Darkdramon charged at him again slamming him through some building, 'Damn..' The red Digimon thought, 'This is going to be difficult.'

* * *

**Krono Castle; Centry Room**

The door slammed open as BlackMachGaogomon charged at it. The dark wolf ran into the Centry Room of Krono Castle then accessed the computer with his password. 'I'm glad a planned something out before all this shit started to happen!' He thought as he searched through files and files of the Data Factor.

The Data Factor held anything and everything to deal with Digi-Kind. Only a certain amount of people were able to access it. BlackMachGaogomon was the Tech Leader and also apart of the Kyotoshi. The black wolf had this info hidden deep, because if any evil forces were to acquire this data it would make them unstoppable.

"Found it!" The wolf exclaimed then downloaded the information into his right arm.

"Hehe..." BlackMachGaogomon tensed up at the sound.

"Looks like the big bad wolf has something that the 'Boss' might like... Maybe I should have a look!" A scythe then flew into the wolf's vision, but he easily dodged it. BlackMachGaogomon turned and stared as the weapon was pulled out of the wall it just hit. "Come out you fucking coward..." The wolf Digimon snarled.

"So you need too see me to play? Fine." The voice said then a moment later MetalPhantomon could be seen holding his scythe. "This should make it better for both of us, ne? I'll be the last thing you see before go 6 feet under!" BlackMachGaogomon glared at the enemy, "I highly doubt that." He said confidently, "Lets Go!" The skeleton yelled.

Chapter 2 End

* * *

**Well guys I still need a Fire and Earth OC for my story so please keep sending them in! :3**

**Oh I must mention again. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY OCS BY REVIEW THEY WILL BE ASKED TO BE SENT BY PM. **

**Remember I'm still in the past before the OCs come in so bare with me for 2 or 3 more chapters. **

**OMAKE:**

**Raq-San: Hmm...**

**Comp: (Hmm...)**

**Raq-San: What you Hmming about, Comp?**

**Comp: (Trying to comprehend why my owner is so slow...)**

**Raq-San: Your slow sometimes too!**

**Comp: (At least I have a reason for my slowness)**

**Raq-San: No more Anime for you. -.-**

**Comp: (I'm sorry...)**

**Raq-San: That's what I thought :3**

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digital World; Chrome City Offskirts**

MagnaAngemon flew into the crumbling Chrome City. 'The City...' He thought seeing the aftermath of all the attacks. The angel Digimon then moved his gaze to the Castle. 'No..' He was shocked to see it in such terrible state. The holy Digimon flew faster towards the castle, but a dark laser shot his way. MagnaAngemon dodged it with ease. "How unsettling..." He mumbled as he faced the Darkdramon with his arm pointing directly towards him.

"Hmph." The dark cyborg grunted. "You won't dodge this..." He then rushed towards MagnaAngemon, "Excalibur..." MagnaAngemon mumbled as the purple sword shot out his arm. Darkdramon swung his arm at the angel, only to clash into the purple sword and get pushed back. "Terrible Gaze!" Darkdramon yelled as he shot lasers out his eyes. MagnaAngemon waited until they got real close then slashed them in two. Darkdramon eyes widened at that, "Hmph..." The angel grunted then swung his sword at Darkdramon. The cyborg then dodged it using his rockets on his back to gain extra speed, "That won't work." He said, "It didn't have to..." By that time he MangaAngemon had drawn his Angel Rod. The angel then swiped the Rod through the air, causing a wave of holy energy to form then fly right into Darkdramon. "Agghhh!" He yelled then dissipated into DigiCode. 'I should goto the castle...' MagnaAngemon thought then put his Rod on his back and flew through Chrome City.

* * *

**Near Krono Castle**

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon threw his hammer like a boomerang, attacking all the SkullScorpiomon that surrounded him. Valkyrimon followed the attack by unsheathing her sword and twirling it around her wrist; hacking the skull bugs one by one.

Before a second even happened a dozen of SkullScorpiomon flew towards them. "We can't even let out guard down for a second!" The thunder Digimon said with annoyance, "I know, but we have to protect the castle for as long as we can!" Valkyrimon pulled her bow from her back then fired arrows of light rapidly at the approaching enemies. "Kuru." Valkyrimon said then the golden bird on her arm flapped to life, "Go and find BlachMachGaogomon! Tell him to make sure the Data Factor is safe!" The bird cawed then flew up into the castle.

* * *

**In the Air Above **

"Hyper ∞ Cannon!" Chaosdramon yelled shooting an red beam surrounded by black at Darkdramon. "Dark Roar!" The cyborg countered. Both blasts hit each other then bursted into a huge explosion, soon after the air was filled with smoke. Chaosdramon scanned the area, "Hehe.", "Huh?!" The red Digimon was then slammed into his chest, even though he had armor on it still caused some major damage especially when it was close combat. "Terrible Gaze!" Lazers hit Chaosdramon directly in the face, "Gahh!" His helm cracked and some pieces fell off. Darkdramon then grabbed the Digimon's face and slammed it into the ground below. The impact of the ground shook through Chaosdramon entire body, "Your so weak..." Darkdramon uttered then stood up and pointed his arm at the Digimon below him; making a lance shoot out, "It ends here..." He said. Chaosdramon closed his eyes, 'I've failed as a Kyotoshi and a Digimon...' He thought and waited for his impending doom. Darkdramon the raised his arm, "Gigastick La-", "Moon Night Kick!" Chaosdramon eyes shot open, "What the?" He saw a pink Digimon slam his foot into Darkdramon's face, causing his to fly back. ''Hehe!" The Digimon did a flip then landed.

"W-Who are you?" Chaosdramon asked in shock after seeing such a small digimon knock back Darkdramon. The other Digimon then stood up straight and turned towards Chaosdramon while rubbing her nose and smiling, "Tha name is, Lekismon! Nice to meet yah, Chaosdramon!" She said smiling even brighter. "Where did you-", He uttered, "Don't worry about that just know I'm here to help!" She cut him off.

Darkdramon rubbed his face in aggravation, 'What the hell?!' He thought seeing the Digimon that whammed him talking to the downed Digimon, 'That thing is gonna pay!' He shot a laser straight at the two.

"Come- Wait a second." Lekismon held a finger up at Chaosdramon then flipped gracefully over the beam that shot her way, "Grahhh!" Darkdramon yelled frustratingly, "Come on!" The pink Digimon held her hand out for Chaosdramon to take, which he gladly did. Lekismon helped the armored Digimon up, "Let's take this loser out." She said, "Yea..." He nodded his head then felt something weird in his body, 'Huh?' He thought as his wounds and pains were healed and closed up, even his mask was restored to perfect condition. The red Digimon let go of Lekismon's hand, "What you-", "It's my healing power. Whoever I touch that is wounded automatically restores them to perfect condition." She said before he could ask.

Dakrdramon stared in shock as he watched Chaosdramon be healed, "Grrrrrr!" He growled and ran towards the two with his Lance raised.

"I guess I should get better suited for this." Lekismon said then jumped in the air,

"Lekismon, Digivolve to..."

She did three flips as her armor appeared, her legs and hands grew, then she spinned

"Crescemon!"

She then landed on the ground, "Time to kick some evil Digimon ass!" She said with a smirk.

* * *

**Krono Castle; Centry Room**

BlackMachGaogomon ran around the room as the scythe followed him, "Hahahahehehe! Run doggy run!" MetalPhantomon laughed hysterically. The wolf then turned around and blocked the scythe, lessing the impact that could have been when it was far away from him. "Gah!" The skeleton Digimon gasped.

No one has been able to block his scythe, ever! BlackMachGaogomon moved his arm in a swift motion then the scythe flew into the wall behind MetalPhantomon. BlackMachGaogomon glared murderously at the other Digimon. "Grrr..." MetalPhantomon growled the his scythe flew into his hand, "I guess you wanna play ruff then. Get it ruff?!" The skeleton laughed at his own joke.

BlackMachGaogomon clenched his fist then it became surrounded by dark matter, "Take this you, Bastard! Dark Fist!" He yelled angrily and whammed his fist straight into MetalPhantomon, "Gah!" He grunted then hit the ground so hard that it made a small crater. "You defile my home with your wickedness! I will make you pay dammit!" The wolf yelled baring his teeth, 'Oh shit!' MetalPhantomon thought.

* * *

**The Real World; Zeki's House**

Racquel was inside of Zeki's room listening to 'This Love, This Hate' by Hollywood Undead. The teen was sitting on the shag rug on the floor while her friend was laying on her bed with her head hanging off it. "Hey, Racquel..." Said teen looked towards her best friend, "Have you heard about the weird shit that keeps appearing in the sky?" Zeki asked.

Zekikawa 'Zeki' Zei, she's 16 years old, she stands at 5'9, and has short black hair that comes to her neck, and emerald irises. Zeki is a very pale girl and very petite. She is pretty tomboyish; much like Racquel, except Zeki loves cute things and wearing clothing that has some type of cute animal on it. Both teens have been friends for as long as they can remember, which has to be since middle school. If one of them were in something then you best believe that the other was following right behind the other. Zeki's normal wear was a green short-sleeved V-neck with a black dog with long ears and it's tongue sticking out on the lower right, black capri pants, green converses, and a grey armband that said 'I Heart Cute Things' on it.

The girl's room was basically green and grey. Green sheets, pillows, rug, and wall, then grey bed, dressers and desk, she even had a green laptop. There were alot of posters in her room with animals on it, some pictures of her and Racquel, and other pictures of her, Racquel, and 4 other girls. Zeki's parents made a pretty hefty amount of money so she had whatever she wanted. Zeki's most prized possession was her 40" plasma TV on her wall, it was hooked up to a PS3, Wii, and Playstation 1 and 2, and cable box.

"Yea, Dude... I wouldn't believe that if I didn't see it for myself..." Racquel said using her arms the lean back a little, "What do you think it is?" She asked Zeki. The green eyed girl then put her finger on her chin, "I think the sky might be falling. Y'know like Chicken Little." She spoke like it was the smartest conclusion, "You, Dumbass." Racquel laughed. "What? You never know, Kels." The green eyed girl said with a grin.

The black teen stopped laughing soon after a minute. Racquel the stared directly at her buddy, "I know... But..." Zeki listened closely, "What if there is some shit like that out there? Other living things I mean." Racquel said as she thought on it some more, "I think that'll be kinda awesome. I'm tired of this place anyways..." Zeki said as she twirled her hair. "Ugh... What am I talking about... There's nothing out there." Racquel shook her head attempting to clear those thoughts. Zeki 'Hmmed', "Maybe there is, maybe there isn't.." The pale teen said then grabbed her remote and turned on the her 40" inch plasma TV. "Turn it to the News." Racquel asked which Zeki did as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

'Shibuya News Tonight' A catchy tune played then it showed a newswoman.

"Well tonight we'll be talking about the weird occurrings in the sky." She said, "From the latest footage we've seen, the scientist has made out something we didn't notice before." A video clip of the sky started to play, "If you look closely..." The video zoomed into the rift, "You can make out some movement here and there." Zeki and Racquel gasped as they watched some red and pink thing shooting at a black blur.

"Dudddeeeeee..." Zeki drawled out, "It could be fake, Z." Racquel said unsure about her own remark. It looked pretty real to her, "Then let's go outside and look!" The green eyed teen then ran downstairs, "Why, Zeki?" Racquel asked looking at the other girl who was putting on her shoes, "Cuz I wanna see it with my own eyes, and I know just the place!" Zeki said, "Okay okay, but if it isn't you owe me 50 bucks." Racquel said then put on her shoes. Zeki smirked, "Deal!" She said then opened the door for Racquel. The other girl walked out with Zeki following close behind. Zeki then locked the door to her house, "To, Gouenji Park!"

* * *

**Krono Castle; Entrance**

MagnaAngemon landed on the ground near the entrance of the castle. It was surrounded by bushes of famous Digimon like ZekeGreymon, Seraphimon, GuradiAngemon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, WarGrowlmon, Slyphimon, and the Olympus Twelve with many others. Some of the bushes were destroyed because of the havoc that has been going on and the mable walkway had a lot of craters in it.

'Ping!' A sense went off in the angel's head. 'ZekeGreymon?!' MagnaAngemon ran towards the castle, but before he could get to the door an explosion occurred. MagnaAngemon skidded to a halt and soon a figure came into view then stopped just meters away from him, "I am Astamon. I will be your opponent." He said with a smirk while dusting off his suit.

Chapter 3 End

* * *

**Still accepting OCs. In this chapter I introduce my partner in crime. I just had to so it wouldn't be just me. Y'know? I'll do the rest next chapter. ****Buh-Bye :3**

**OMAKE:**

**RaqSan: *Goes to ChickFilA and eats a ice cream**

**5 minutes later**

**RaqSan: *Goes to PaneraBread and gets a mocha frappe**

**5 more minutes later**

**RaqSan: Ugh... My stomach**

**Comp: *Prints out a sheet**

**RaqSan: *Reads the sheet**

**Comp: (HaHaHa :D)**

**RaqSan: MoFo piece of shit -.-**

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Digital World: Krono Castle; The Crossing**

"Huff, Huff, Huff." Magnamon panted, spriting through the open area. The Crossing was like a bridge that connected to the right side of the castle because it was split into two.

The golden Digimon stopped for a second. The breeze was hitting his armor relaxing him for the first time since the battle had started, 'I should have been more ready for this...' He thought remembering how all the destruction started.

* * *

**Krono Castle; Chamber of Discussions**

**2 Days Before**

All of the Royal Knights were present which were, Gallantmon, Omnimon, and Magnamon. The Kyotoshi were present too, whom consisted of MagnaAngemon, Chaosdramon, Zudomon, Valkyrimon, and BlackMachGaogomon.

The Chamber was surrounded by windows and was adorned with silver drapery. A large crystal was hung above so that the sun from the windows would shine off it to make a nice, warm light engulf the room. The floor was made out of solid platinum, it was indestructible so it was scratch free. A table sat in the middle of the room, which was were the Digimon was seated. It was made of pure wood and had a long silver sash that cover the middle and hung off both ends of the table. At the end of the sash were golden D's etched into them, they glistened when the light hit it.

"Nice to see that we all made it here on time..." GuardiAngemon said as he stood up from his seat. "Yes, thank you all..." ZekeGreymon agreed. The other Digimon all nodded. ZekeGreymon cleared his throat, "I called all of you here today to discuss the ongoings of our other fellow Digimon outside of here...", 'And maybe more...' He thought silently.

"Well Sir, I've been around Krono City and nothing seems out of the ordinary. The Digimon are all working and soon we should be preparing for the Peace Festival." MagnaAngemon spoke which ZekeGreymon nodded to. The other Digimon nodded too most of them were happy that the Peace Festival was coming up.

The Peace Festival included every Digimon to come to Chrome City and celebrate they're ongoing peace for 800 years. This only happened every 10 years. All the stores in Chrome City will be open selling their items at a low price and most of the food stands would be feeding Digimon from left to right with free food. Game stands will be available for them, and plenty of karaoke for any Digimon brave enough to stand infront of millions of others. Then the Digimon will have Hero Appreciation, the Digimon will happily praise their favorite Hero, half of the time the Royal Knights and the Kyotoshi will flocked with fans. Last but not least is the party in Krono Castle, the structure was big enough to hold over 10 million Digimon.

"Ahh... The Peace Festival. What a beautiful moment for all the Digimon." GuardiAngemon said with a grin. ZekeGreymon lowered his eyes at the statement.

"Sir.." ZekeGreymon turned his head the Valkyrimon, "The mining in Kounetsu is going smoothly." She said, "Is that so?" The golden Digimon replied, "Yes... But the Coronamon said that there were some earthquakes while they were mining." Valkyrimon stated.

"Well they are mining so an earthquake is most likely to happen if they're mining in a magma spot..." GuardiAngemon said, "Magma spot?" ZekeGreymon said with irritation, "Yes, My friend." The platinum Digimon nodded. ZekeGreymon then turned to face the shining angel, "I'm tired of you put these things off as a mere coincidence." The other Digimon noticed the tension that surrounded ZekeGreymon, "A earthquake has never occurred in Kounetsu Village so why in the hell would it happen now?" He growled, "ZekeGreymon...", "Don't ZekeGreymon me! I want this world to stay in peace and todo so I will be very protective of it!" The golden cyborg slammed his hand on the table. "This peace has been around for many years so you shouldn't worry." GuardiAngemon spoke calmly. The other Digimon didn't want to be any more agitated than he already is so he moved on.

"BlackMachGaogomon," Said wolf looked up from his computer arm, "Tell me about the research..." ZekeGreymon uttered. The black wolf then stood up, "As Valkyrimon mentioned the mining process is treating us well..." They all listened intently, "But it seems that they have uncovered something..." He pulled out the ore that almost blinded everyone in the room.

"What is that...?" Gallantmon muttered staring at the amazing ore, "Chrome Digizoid." BlackMachGaogomon said, "That doesn't look like any Digizoid I've seen before." GuardiAngemon spoke, "That's because it's Gold Digizoid. It's the same metal that Magnamon and ZekeGreymon's armor is made out of." Everyone in the room gasped.

Digizoid was rare Chrondigizoit Metal. It came in Black, Blue, Obsidian, and Red. The Coronamon have been mining it for a couple of years now for the Data Factor Research Team and found all types of Digizoid, but this is the first time that they ever came across Gold Digizoid!

"With this," BlackMachGaogomon grinned with much happiness, "We should be able to complete 'It'." The Digimon that surrounded the table all nodded.

"That is great news." GuardiAngemon said, "We've been working on that so long that it's time to come to fruition is finally here. Now I know that with 'It' we should stop the dark forces that will try to attack us." He said with pure joy.

ZekeGreymon was lowered his head. 'It might help but will it be enough...?' He thought as the other Digimon conversed on the topic.

After the meeting was over with, all the Digimon left except for Magnamon. 'That ore...' He remembered the glistening of it, "Magnamon?" He turned around and saw GuardiAngemon. "Oh, Sir." He muttered, "I see that your thinking about things hard again..." The platinum Digimon chuckled. Magnamon looked down, "Sorry." He spoke like a child being caught doing something wrong. GuardiAngemon smiled, "No reason for you to be..." Magnamon lifted his head up, "You and ZekeGreymon always worry... No wonder he took you under his wing." He said.

Back when Magnamon first came to the castle he was just as he was now just without training and a very cold demeanor. Gallantmon and Omnimon tried to ease him up but they failed miserably. That was until he met ZekeGreymon. ZekeGreymon saw through his cold attitude and took trained him until his spirit and soul was unbreakable. As the time passed ZekeGreymon and Magnamon became closer and closer. Magnamon never trusted anyone but he always thought that ZekeGreymon was like looking into a mirror and seeing himself, he could trust that. Instead of thinking of him as a mentor he now thought of him as a father like figure. And that is a bond that could never be broken between the two.

"I just wish ZekeGreymon was a little less tense about things... Maybe he'll learn after this upcoming Peace Festival." GuardiAngemon then faced Magnamon, "I have some things to attend to so I must take my leave." The angel said then walked away. '...' Not a single thought processed through Magnamon's mind.

* * *

**The Next Day**

All of the Royal Knights along with Valkyrimon and Zudomon were planning what attractions they should have at festival this year.

"I think that we should build a roller-coaster that is faster than lighting!" Zudomon shouted with glee, "No one wants to die yet, Zudomon." Gallantmon said with a smile, "Maybe we should paint a lightning bolt on it." He suggested, "If it's not going to slow it down then no." Valkyrimon then spoke, "It won't slow it down but it'll look extra cool." The thunder Digimon said then everybody started to laugh even Magnamon. "Let's just build a rollercoaster guys." Omnimon said as he stifled his laughter.

The Digimon then turned their attention to the blueprint that Omnimon was drawing on. Good thing he was a great artist.

An hour later the design for the roller-coaster was complete. "It looks great." Magnamon said as the rest of the Digimon spoke in approval. "So what else, Guys?" Valkyrimon asked.

After those words were spoken a huge explosion occurred in the middle of Chrome City. The Digimon inside the castle all gasped and stared in shock as another explosion shook the ground that they stood on.

"All Royal Knights and Kyotoshi report to the Grand Room. Immediately!" ZekeGreymon's voice rang through their heads. One of ZekeGreymon's abilities was to communicate by the minds of other Digimon.

The five Digimon then took off to the Grand Room.

'Damn.' Magnamon thought as he ran with the others through the Supreme Hall. A ball a fire then shot through the window, splitting the hallway in half along with the window glass crashing upon the five. Gallantmon faced the attacker, "Asuramon?" Gallantmon was shocked to see such an ancient Digimon alive again. "Asura Bakunenken!" The Asuramon yelled then shot fireball after fireball at the small party.

All the fireballs then became one and hit the Digimon also causing another explosion on impact. "Gahhh!" They all yelled as they all flew into different directions.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Magnamon woke up as some debris fell from him. 'What the hell?' He tried standing up but for some reason his armor was a lot heavier than it used to be. He was going to give up so he lifted himself up until he fully stood then a large rock fell from him. He scanned the area was in and took note that he was by the castle.

The golden Digimon then heard a blast. He turned his head to the sound a saw that Omnimon was surrounded by Asuramon in the air. "Omnimon!" He shouted then took off to help his fellow Digimon.

* * *

**The Present**

"All this time ZekeGreymon was right..." The golden dragon looked towards the sky. 'We really do feel the same way about things..' He thought then nodded and continued his venture, but then stopped in his tracks as a certain item came to mind.

'Just in case...' He thought then sprinted into the direction of the item in mind.

* * *

**The Real World; Gouenji Park**

Zeki and Racquel arrived at the park, "Let's sit on top of the play set!" Zeki yelled excitedly, "Calm down, Z." Racquel said calmly but inside she was just as excited to see if this could be true.

"Hey, where are the others?" Racquel asked, "I dunno. I texted them like right before we left the house." Zeki replied climbing atop the tall play house. The black-haired teen then climbed on the roof of the play house sitting next to Zeki. "Dude, I'm so excited!" Zeki squealed, "Yea yea..." Racquel waved it off as nothing.

The two watched the sky as nothing interesting happened. "W-what?! Nothing's happening!" The pale teen yelled. "That's because it's the sky! It's not supposed to do anything!" A slick remark was yelled. Zeki and Racquel turned to see their other friends, Yamne Hirikuzu, Rei Kaizukizu, Yukki Harazuki, and Aiyu Sakuriyu.

"Hey guys!" Zeki jumped off the play house and walked towards the other girls only to get hit on the top of the head by Aiyu. "Ow, what was that for?!" She yelled in pain, "Because you brought us out here to look at the sky?! Do you have no sense at all in that thing you call a brain?!" Aiyu shouted in pure annoyance, "Calm down, Aiyu..." Yukki said putting her hands on Aiyu shoulders which instantly calmed the girl. "Hmph, what a nuisance." Aiyu grumbled.

Aiyu Sakuriyu was 18 years old, she has yellow shoulder length hair and oranges eyes, and she stood at 5'9. She was almost Zeki's complexion except she was just a bit darker. Aiyu was a Student Council President of Tomohoshi High along with Yukki being her right hand woman. They both graduated along with Rei. Aiyu wore rectangular glasses, a yellow tank top, and grey jeans, and yellow Adidas with white stripes.

The girl standing behind her was Yukki. She was also 18. Yukki had dark blue hair that reached her neck and covered her eyes halfway, her eyes were grey and at times of the day they would shine like silver. Her skin was just as pale as Zeki's if not paler. Yukki was also very tall she stood at 5'11. Yukki's wear consisted of a grey jacket, black jeans, and blue and white DC shoes. Aiyu and her has been best friends forever they were separated during middle school, but met again in high school. Then in 12th grade Aiyu became the Student Council President and Yukki the Vice President. That also happens to be the time they met Zeki and Racquel, the two always got sent the Council office because of their shenanigans. Soon they became well acquainted even thought the two piss Aiyu off to no end.

"Zeki, why did you text us?" Rei just had to ask, "Because of that stuff that's on the news I wanted to see if it's real!" Zeki said enthusiastically only to get another hit on top of her head. "Ow, Rei!" She said with teary eyes, "Your so stupid." Rei muttered then saw Racquel hop off off the play house and walk towards her and Zeki.

"Well, well looks like the other idiot decided to join us..." She said, "Shut up." Racquel retorted, "That's all you got?" Rei grinned as the other teen glared at her.

Rei Kaizikizu, an 18-year-old who couldn't stand Racquel worth a damn, she stood at 5'10. Rei had purple eyes that sparkled with devilish delight, and black hair with purple streaks in it. The girl was chocolate black and her skin was flawless because she took damn care of herself. Her wear was rectangular glasses, a black long sleeve V-neck, purple skinny jeans, and black high top Nike's 6.0. Rei always had problems with Racquel ever since they met. It's just impossible for them to get along and they argue everytime they see one another. Sometimes it would get so bad that they would end up fighting, which was a problem for the rest of the group because they would have to break it up. Unfortunately she had to make some agreement with the other teen since her cousin, Yamne was a very good friend of her's.

"You wanna see what else I got?" Racquel said balling her hand up, "I'd appreciate that." Rei took off her glasses ready to fight. Yamne slapped her cousin on the back which caused her to stiffen and Zeki grabbed Racquel. "Why can't you two just get along." Yamne then stood between the two teens, "She started it!" Racquel said, "I can also, finish it." Rei said then stiffened again when she saw Yamne glare at her.

Yamne Hirikuzu, 17 years old, standing at 5'9. Yamne was a girl with back length brown hair, and sapphire irises. She had the same complexion as Racquel and kept her skin healthy too. Yamne's wear consisted of a royal blue shirt with a pocket on the side that had a white heart on it, blue capris with white stitching, and blue and white Nike Air Force 1's, and a silver ring that was on her right pinky finger.

"Apologize, Rei." Yamne demanded, "You too, Racquel." Zeki said. Both girls resisted the urge to strangle each other as they muttered their sorries.

"Good. Now... What are we supposed to be looking for?" Yukki questioned Zeki, "A huge rift!" Zeki exclaimed. The other girl stared at Zeki quizzically, "Why?" Rei asked, "There's supposed to be some thing moving around in it." Racquel said looking towards the sky. A moment of silence, "That's so stupid..." Aiyu deadpanned.

"Hey you'll never know unless you try." Zeki said. The other girls agreed and decided to go along with Zeki's absurd idea.

Once they all found a seat on the play house they looked towards the sky hoping that something might happen.

Chapter 4 End

* * *

**Well my characters are finally introduced! I'm so happy! *Fangirl squeal* :D So heres their personalities. **

**Racquel: Cold, and Antisocial, and has a Attitude most of the time. Around her friends she's Lively, Fun, and a Joker. **

**Zeki: Always Outgoing, Silly, Plays around a lot, Can't ever take situations seriously, and will Hug anything to death if it's cute. **

**Yamne: Sometimes reserved, Collected, Always pondering, loves to Laugh, and a bit of a Nerdy otaku. **

**Rei: Always has something slick to say, Loves trouble, Perverted, a Bitch most of the time, and calculating. **

**Yukki: Calm, Collected, Reserved unless the situation calls for it, always Smiling, Friendly, Caring for her friends, and Smart. **

**Aiyu: Always Loud, Gets annoyed real easy, Knows how to Lead, Wants things to be done correctly, A little bossy, and loves Justice when it's needed to be served. **

**Well there you have it, mah Bytches! :3 I'm still gonna try to make this 2 or less chapters so the other OCs can come in but I just really want the OCs to have a legend to dwell on. **

**Still accepting OCs. **

**Well Buh-Bye see yah next chappie. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Krono Castle; Entrance**

"Out of the way. I don't have time for this!" MagnaAngemon grunted. He needed to get to ZekeGreymon now! "I don't think so..." Astamon said while waving his finger. The angel Digimon gazed towards the entrance of the castle. "Hmph.." MagnaAngemon swiftly moved to the entrance, "Heh..." Astamon chuckled then MagnaAngemon gasped seeing that Astamon was right in front of him. MagnaAngemon stumbled backwards, 'He's just as fast as me?!' He thought grinding his teeth together. "Didn't see that did you?" Astamon chuckled again. MagnaAngemon pulled his Angel Rod from his back, "I'm going to say this one more time... Move..." MagnaAngemon said. Astamon just stood there like he didn't hear the other Digimon. "I have no choice then." The angel Digimon said then ran up to Astamon and swung his rod. The rod was blocked by Astamon, then he pushed back on the rod causing MagnaAngemon to stumble back. The suited Digimon chuckled as his kunai gleamed in the sunlight. "This might be more difficult than I thought..." MagnaAngemon mumbled as he glared at the other Digimon.

Astamon charged at MagnaAngemon, "Maverick!" He swung his spirit darken leg at MagnaAngemon which was blocked by the angel's weapon. MagnaAngemon swung his leg off his rod the swung the rod again towards Astamon, but he quickly dodged it. "Nice one." Astamon said then snapped his fingers as a gun appeared, "This is, Oro Salmón. It is also how you'll die." Astamon said then shot multiple bullets towards the angel. MagnaAngemon spun his Angel Rod around stopping all the bullets that came his way, "Excalibur!" He shouted as his purple sword shot from his arm then sliced the air upwards causing holy energy to form, after that he took his Angel Rod and sliced the air sideways causing more holy energy to form into a cross and fly straight into Astamon. Astamon crossed his arms to block it, but it didn't help much since he was dealt damage on his arms. Astamon gazed towards his arms noticing that his sleeves on his suit was burned and his grey skin was slightly grazed. MagnaAngemon stared at Astamon then he saw him clap, "You are a very formidable opponent..." Astamon said, "I assume I have to get serious with you..." Astamon then reached up to the top of each sleeve of his suit the ripped them off. "Now..." He adjusted his gloves, "Let this fight begin." He said already holding his gun in hand.

* * *

**Near Krono Castle**

"Haaaaah!" Valkyrimon shouted as she forced her energy into her arrow, "Now!" She shot it and it took out a dozen of SkullScorpiomon. Zudomon jumped up in the sky the swung his self in a circle with his hammer in hand. Zudomon managed to take out all the surrounding SkullScorpiomon. Zudomon landed and sighed heavily. Valkyrimon and Zudomon noticed that no more SkullScorpiomon came their way, "Let's find, ZekeGreymon and GuardiAngemon." Zudomon said then Valkyrimon nodded in agreement. Valkyrimon then picked up Zudomon and flew them both into the huge hole in the castle.

* * *

**The Air Above**

Crescemon pulled back her Nuova Luna that was now a crossbow, "Ice Archery!" She shot multiple ice arrows at the Darkdramon, "Gahhh!" The Darkdramon yelled, "Hyper ∞ Cannon!" Chaosdramon yelled as he shot a heavy red beam at the dark Digimon. Darkdramon wasn't going to let their attacks kill him so he blocked, but he was still was dealt heavy damage just not enough to kill him.

"This is has gotta be be one of the toughest Darkdramon I've seen." Crescemon said, "Yea. He's way stronger than all the other that I've fought." Chaosdramon agreed. "Hahahaha!" Darkdramon laughed loudly, "You can't kill me that easily!" He said, "Dark Roar!" He shouted as dark matter sprouted everywhere. Crescemon jumped in front of Chaosdramon, "What are you doing?" Chaosdramon asked, "Making sure you don't get hurt again." The moon Digimon said and opened her arms out then pushed them together. Once the blast struck her hands it bounced back into the Darkdramon's direction, "Time to end this, Ice Archery!" She shot another ice arrow causing it to hit the dark matter and fuse into it causing a gigantic white ball, "No!" Darkdramon screamed then the gathered energy destroyed him. His DigiCode appeared, "There we go..." Crescemon said then grabbed the DigiCode, "Time for you to be purified..." She shot it up into the sky.

"What did you do that for?" Chaosdramon asked, "Hmmm... You'll see, my red friend." Crescemon replied, "C'mon let's go..." Chaosdramon said then flew up into the hole in the castle. Crescemon nodded then jumped up into the hole following right behind the red Digimon.

* * *

**Krono Castle; Centry Room**

BlackMachGaogomon raised his fist up seeing that MetalPhantomon disappeared out of the room before he could deal his last blow. "Damn..." The black wolf mumbled. A caw was heard then BlackMachGaogomon turned around to see Valkyrimon's bird Kuru cawing at him, "What is it, Kuru?" BlackMachGaogomon asked. The bird cawed at him more, "Don't worry I've already made sure it's safe. Some fucking skullhead tried to get his hands on it, but I stopped him before he could." The wolf said then the bird cawed once more, "He fled." The wolf stated, then turned around and walked towards the supercomputer. After a few seconds he managed to dismantle the computer., 'Now no one can get their hands on it.' BlackMachGaogomon thought knowing he was the only one with the knowledge to put the computer back together. "C'mon Kuru. We have to goto the Grand Room." BlackMachGaogomon said then the bird cawed. The wolf charged out of the room with the golden bird following close behind.

* * *

**Outside Krono Castle**

It started to thunder and rain heavily. Most Digimon took refuge under various places like food stands, alleyways with huge coverings, and some just went into any building that was close by.

Some Kapurimon, and Koromon was under a fruit stand with MachLeomon, "Don't worry little ones it'll be okay." MachLeomon said, "What about the castle?" A Koromon asked among the group, "The Royal Knights and Kyotoshi are handling that." MachLeomon said hoping he was right. Just then thunder was heard from the sky, "Ahhh!" The small Digimon screamed and huddled under MachLeomon. MachLeomon picked them all up and put 2 on his shoulder, then 2 on his other shoulder, 1 on his head, and 1 in his hand. "Safe?" He asked, "No look at the sky!" The Kapurimon on his head shouted. The lion then lifted his head up a little so that the Kapurimon wouldn't fall off. "What?!" He gasped as he stared at a huge rift that stretched across most of the sky.

"What is that?!" A Koromon asked, "I don't know... But it doesn't look good..." MachLeomon said, his voice filled with worry.

* * *

**The Real World; Gouenji Park**

"Still nothing..." Rei mumbled towards Zeki. The girls have been sitting at the park for about 30 minutes, and still nothing occurred.

"That's it!" Aiyu said, "I'm going home. I knew this was a stupid idea!" She shouted at Zeki then got off the playhouse. "C'mon wait a sec..." Zeki said trying to convince the yellow haired girl, "Imma leave too." Rei said as she hopped off of the playhouse, "Guys?!" Zeki argued. Rei turned around and faced Zeki, "We've been sitting here for about 30 minutes and nothing has happened. Time to give it a rest, Z." She said, "Yea. this was just some more BS the scientist made up. Like that the world is going to end soon..." Aiyu agreed." Zeki saw Racquel move off the playhouse, "Not you too?!" Zeki said, "Well I'm tired and it's been thirty minutes, time to go home..." Racquel muttered, "At least we agree on something..." Rei said, "C'mon, Yamne.." Rei called. Yamne got off the playhouse and walked over to Rei.

All of a sudden it started to rain, "Ahhh, dammit!" Aiyu shouted which caused Yukki to get off the playhouse and walk towards her best friend, "We must leave now, Zeki." Yukki said with worry, "We'll goto my house since it's close by." She said. Zeki hung her head low as she got off the playhouse. Once Zeki got off the playhouse all the girl's ringtones started to go off, "Huh?" Racquel pulled out her Windows phone, and Zeki pulled out her Samsung Galaxy. "It's raining your phones will get ruined." Yamne said, "The rain isn't messing up our phones." Zeki said then Yamne and Rei pulled out their BlackBerry phones, "She's right..." Rei said causing Aiyu to pull out her iPhone 5 and Yukki her Droid X.

Thunder struck from the sky blinding everyone for a minute. A second later they all looked down to see that their phones we're no more. The girls phones all transformed into a device they never seen before.

"What the fuck?" Rei said, "What happened to my phone?!" She yelled, looking at the black and purple thing in her hand, "What the..?" Yamne muttered as she inspected the blue and pink device in her hand. "Aww man, now I can't play Ms. Pac-Man." Zeki spoke while looking at the light blue and dark blue thing that used to be her phone, 'Hmm...' Racquel thought as she stared at the silver and red mechanism. "Interesting..." Aiyu mumbled as she rubbed on the yellow and orange device, 'Nice color...' Yukki thought staring at her new grey and black device.

* * *

**Krono Castle; Near The Grand Room**

After retrieving the item Magnamon finally arrived at his destination, "Finally..." He mumbled then charged through the door. "Boss look!" MetalPhantomon said, then Arkadimon turned his gaze to Magnamon, "Hmmm... And here I thought he was the only golden one." Arkadimon then picked up ZekeGreymon. Magnamon gasped when he saw ZekeGreymon's condition. His armor was all broken up, some parts of him was detached and his eyes we're as dark as midnight. "This one was quite troublesome and so was that other one..." Arkadimon said as he threw ZekeGreymon by GuardiAngemon who was in just as bad as condition.

Without even thinking Magnamon rushed towards Arkadimon with all his strength, "Haaaah!" Magnamon punched Arkadimon in the chest then the face, "Hmph..." Arkadimon grabbed Magnamon by the arm then slung him into the wall of the castle with little effort. MetalPhantomon was going to attack, "No..." His 'Boss' muttered. The skeleton knew when to stay back so he remained idle.

Magnamon got up quickly, "Magna Blast!" He called as a ball of plasma shot from his hands to Arkadimon, "It's useless." Arkadimon said then deflected the ball of energy towards the wall creating another hole. Arkadimon quickly grabbed Magnamon again then slammed him into the ground, "Gahh!" Magnamon choked out as the air was knocked out of him, "Heh..." The huge Digimon then threw him into the 'Statue of Magma' and fired dark energy at Magnamon, blasting him out of the castle, and into the rain filled sky.

Magnamon flew in the air for a second then fell down out of the sky, 'No...' He thought then Arkadimon appeared above him and caught him, "What a pathetic Digimon you are..." Arkadimon said, "Aura Barrier." Magnamon was then covered in a light filled barrier which pushed Arkadimon back from him. The golden Digimon panted, "It's never a waste to do good things..." He muttered, "Magna Blaster!" Magnamon shouted releasing all the power he could muster from his body. The light was so bright that it blinded Arkadimon. The second he opened his eyes Magnamon was in real close range, "Magna Punch!" The golden Digimon slammed his brightened fist into Arkadimon's chest causing him to be pushed back again, but not much. "Hmph... I have to use a bit more power to defeat you..." Arkadimon then kicked Magnamon in his face causing his face-plate to crack and break. The evil Digimon then kicked him in the stomach and chest causing more of his armor to break and fall off, "Ugghh!" Magnamon shouted. The evil Digimon still wasn't done he blasted multiple balls of dark energy at Magnamon causing even more of his armor to fall off.

Arkadimon then grabbed Magnamon by his head. The evil Digimon began crushing his skull, "You... We're the best I've faced." Arkadimon said gripping Magnamon's head even more, "It's time for you to leave..." Arkadimon mumbled.

Magnamon gathered all the remain strength he had left and struggled to remove Arkadimon's hand, "Not yet..." The golden Digimon grunted, "Hmph." Arkadimon slammed his fist into Magnamon, "Gahhh!" He yelled as he flew back then down into the sky. His eyes closed on the way down.

Magnamon hit the ground hard, grunting on impact. A minute later he opened his eyes, staring into the pouring rain above, "This can't be the end.." He mumbled then thunder shook the sky. He couldn't move, all he felt was the rain seeping through what little armor he had left on his body.

Footsteps were heard. Magnamon forced to move his head and stare ahead of him. Arkadimon stopped in front of the armor broken Digimon, "You led yourself to this fate..." He said then picked Magnamon up by his neck. The blue dragon struggled effortlessly, but it was useless. "Now I must end it..." Arkadimon then swung his arm back and threw Magnamon into the sky, "Dark Hell!" He yelled as he blasted an enormous dark ball into the sky heading straight for Magnamon.

Magnamon eyes widened as he saw the ball heading towards him, "Gahhhh!" He screamed as he was engulfed in the ball and blasted further into the sky, passing through the clouds and all.

* * *

**Krono City**

All the Digimon watched as Magnamon was blasted into the sky and destroyed right after that. The blast created a large purple light when it hit him.

"Magnamon!" Omnimon yelled as his friend was killed.

"No, Magnamon!" Gallantmon said staring at the sky, hearing all the other Digimon behind him shout for his beloved friend.

"Magnamon!" MagnaAngemon shouted towards the sky, "Pay attention!" Astamon shouted then attacked MagnaAngemon.

The Kyotoshi arrived at the Grand Room at the same time Magnamon was blasted into the sky, "This can't be..." Zudomon mumbled, "No! Magnamon!" Valkyrimon cried out. BlackMachGaogomon hung his head down while Chaosdramon closed his eyes.

The whole city cried and yelled out for the golden warrior, hoping they would get some reply.

But there was none...

* * *

**The Real World; Gouenji Park**

Racquel looked up into the sky, "The hell!" She shouted causing the other girls to look at the sky. The all gasped seeing that a huge rift appeared in the sky, "Hahaha!" Zeki laughed excitedly, "You owe me 50 bucks!" Zeki said to Racquel. The other girl just kept gazing at the sky, "Look at that." Yukki said pointing to the things moving around in the sky, "Looks totally different from the one on the news." Zeki said. They could all clearly see some creatures fighting one another, "That's some weird shit." Rei said then more thunder crackled through the sky, "Let's go guys..." Yamne said they all turned around and started to walk away until a scream was heard, "What the fuck was that?!" Racquel said getting creeped out, "Look!" Zeki pointed causing the girls to turn back around to see a blue and golden creature get shot with an immense dark ball.

"That had to hurt..." Racquel mumbled.

A hole formed in the middle of the rift. "Wow..." The teens gaped at the hole as the wind picked up and blew uncontrollably.

Just then a figure emerged from the hole then flew straight towards the park, "Holy shizz!" Zeki yelled watching as the figure turned into an egg covered in blue and light blue lines and grow smaller.

A second later the figure hit park ground and slid into the bushes.

The girls looked at one another, "Let's go check it out..." Racquel said then walked towards the bushes. Zeki shrugged and followed her, the rest of the group did the same. Racquel leaned over the bushes and so did Zeki. Yuuki and Yamne leaned over Racquel's shoulder while Rei and Aiyu leaned over Zeki's. Racquel pulled the bushes apart only to reveal a small blue and white creature sleeping.

"It's so cute!" Zeki grabbed it and hugged it hard. Yukki grabbed the creature from Zeki's grasp before she could hug it to death. "It's bruised..." Yukki said staring at the grazes and bruised on its body. "Let's goto my house guys..." Yukki said and walked out of the part with the rest of the girls following behind.

* * *

**The Real World; Yukki's Apartment**

Everyone was sitting in Yukki's room with changed clothes, while their wet ones were in the dryer. Yukki always had spare clothes for them just in case.

Aiyu had on one of Yukki's white shirts with blue shorts, Zeki was wearing green pajamas with lions all over them, Rei just had on a grey nightgown that wasn't to short or too long, Yamne wore a huge white jacket that said blue heart on the back with red short shorts, Racquel had on a black tank top and black sweatpants with white lines on the sides, and Yukki was wearing her favorite grey t-shirt with black boxers.

Yukki's room was very plain it only had a bed, a TV, a dresser, a blue rug, and a desk with her Mac computer sitting atop. Only the curtain was grey, and her bed spread was blue.

Yukki wants to become a doctor when she finishes college so she knew what to do when it came to injuries. That's why the blue creature was cleaned, bandaged, and resting on her bed.

"What do you guys think it is?" Rei asked twirling in Yukki's computer chair a little, "I can't tell. I've never seen anything like this before." Yukki said, "Yea. I've read a lot of books in my lifetime, but not a single one mentions something that looks like that." Aiyu spoke leaning back a little on the bed, "Well whatever it is..." Racquel spoke from her spot on the floor, "It has something to do with these..." She said staring at her new device. The other girls stared at theirs too, "Does this thing even get texts?" Rei asked turning it upside down, "Fuck that. Does it play Ms. Pac-Man, is the real question." Zeki said pressing the buttons on it. The girls laughed at their friend.

After the laughter died down Yamne spoke, "Racquel is right thought. We didn't get these until that thing came..." Yamne waved her's around, "Too bad I can't take it apart..." Aiyu mumbled looking at her device. Racquel sat up from her laying place on the floor, "Maybe, just maybe..." All eyes were on her, "These things and that creature all appeared for a reason." She said, "I agree." Zeki nodded, "Maybe." Yukki said, "Oh what BS..." Rei said, "You've been playing too much Persona 3, Dipshit." Rei glared which was retorted back at her, "No. It's just that this shit never happened before and out of all people it happens to all of us..." Racquel said earning nods from everyone except Rei, "Whatever..." She grumbled.

"Guhhh..." The girls all turned to the blue creature on the bed, "ZekeGreymon..." It tossed and turned. "Hah!" The creature gasped as it's eyes shot open.

**Chapter 5 End**

* * *

**It's been a while folks. I haven't forgotten about you guys. I apologize for being so late, but I kept getting grounded... My story lives!**

**Until Next Chappie :3**

**Omake:**

**Rei: I can't text now!**

**Yamne: Why do you need to text so badly?"**

**Rei: To make sure all of my boyfriends stay in check. *Glasses shine devilishly***

**Yamne: *Face palms***


	6. Chapter 6

**Real World; Yukki's Apartment**

The blue creature looked around, "W-What the... Where am I?! Who are you." The creature stumbled for words. Where the hell was he?! "Holy shit it talks!" Rei gasped, "That's so cute!" Zeki grabbed the blue monster and squeezed it in a death hug, "Guhhh." The creature managed to pull away from the death hug and hop on the bed, "Do not take me so lightly! I am the Royal Knight, Magnamon!" He pointed at himself, "Knight?" Yamne said, "Yes knight! Don't you see my armor it may be broken, but I'll get it fixed." The creature looked down, "As soon as I avenge, ZekeGreymon..." He mumbled.

The girls all looked at each other then Aiyu reached for the mirror on Yukki's drawer, "You might want to take a look at yourself..." Aiyu said putting the mirror in front of the blue monster. He gasped when he saw himself in the mirror, "I-I De-Digivolved!" He said grabbing the mirror not believing it himself. After a second he put the mirror down and slumped to his knees, "I really have failed as a Royal Knight..." He mumbled.

Racquel stared at the creature then sighed, "I'm Racquel Edwards..." She started then the blue monster looked up, "Huh?" He said, "I'm telling you who I am. Who are you?" Racquel said as the monster switched to sitting position, "I'm DemiVeemon..." The blue dragon said then Racquel nodded, "These are my pals Zekikawa 'Zeki' Zei, Yamne Hirikuzu, Yukki Harazuki, Aiyu Sakuriyu, and that bitch named Rei Kaizukizu." She said pointing to each one after saying their respective names. Rei grunted as the comment was said, "Why you-!" Yamne stopped Rei with her arm.

"So what are you?" DemiVeemon asked. The girls looked at each other once more, "We're humans! We occupy this strange planet!" Zeki said with a whoo sound, "Shut up, Zeki." Aiyu spoke then looked towards DemiVeemon as he turned around and faced her, "We are human girls. We live on this planet called Earth and you are in Shibuya, Japan." She finished then picked up DemiVeemon, "The real question is what are you?" She asked inspecting him closely, "I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster." He said, "Digital Monster?" Yamne questioned, "I'm a monster made out of data." The blue dragon answered.

A moment of silence. "So, DemiVeemon..." Yukki then spoke, "Where do you come from?" She asked. That was a question that was on everyones mind. "I come from the Digital World. It is full of Digimon." DemiVeemon said and looked down a little. The girls sensed this was a topic they shouldn't touch yet so they stopped their Q&A. Ding! "Looks like our clothes are done. I'll go get em." Yukki said then stood up and walked out the room. "Let's go make something to eat, Rei." Yamne said, "Okay, I'll go ask Yukki where the pots and pans are." Rei stood up and smoothed out her gown. A second later both girls left the room. "Guys!" Yukki yelled from the hall while pulling the clothes out the drier. Racquel stuck her head out Yukki's room door, "Hm?", "Can you give DemiVeemon a bath. It necessary to keep his scars clean." Yukki said with a smile then Racquel nodded, "Kay." She pulled her head back in the room facing Aiyu and Zeki. "What's a bath?" DemiVeemon asked.

* * *

"Nooo!" The blue dragon yelled as he was scrubbed on his scars in the small sink filled with water, "Stay still." Zeki said stopping him from hopping out of the water, "It burns!" DemiVeemon groaned, "That means its working." Racquel said scrubbing DemiVeemon on his stomach, he winced at the scar being cleaned. DemiVeemon stayed still and let Aiyu rub and clean his ears. "Done!" Zeki said loudly so Yukki could hear.

10 minutes later Aiyu, Racquel, Zeki, and Yukki all changed back into their regular clothes. The girls was back in Yukki's room while she re-bandaged DemiVeemon. "There we go." Yukki said then pick up DemiVeemon. "Thank you." He nodded then Yukki smiled, "No problem." DemiVeemon hopped down. "I'm hungry..." Zeki said, "Yea me too..." Yukki agreed. "Looks like Racquel already headed downstairs..." Aiyu said causing Yukki and Zeki to stare at the spot where their friend was supposed to be.

"Racquel..." Yamne called while stirring the pot filled with meat and vegetables. The girl who was called sat her head up from the counter, "Yea, Yamne?" Racquel said, "I need you to taste it and see if its done." Yamne turned around with a spoon filled with meat and vegetables, "Okay..." Racquel nodded and tried to take the spoon but Yamne just pushed it in her mouth. "Delicious." Racquel said, "Thank You." Yamne smiled then Racquel blushed a little. "Call everyone downstairs, Yamne." Rei said turning around. "Okay." Yamne nodded.

Everyone sat in Yukki's living room to eat. Yamne and Rei went to go change. Yukki, Aiyu and Rei were going to sit on the couch while Racquel and Zeki sat on the floor and Yamne decided to take the one seater, and DemiVeemon was on the arm of the couch. Yukki had a 60" inch plasma in her living room. It was a gift for graduating.

When Rei and Yamne came back everyone started to eat. "What is that..?" DemiVeemon asked while staring at the food weirdly, "It's curry and rice." Zeki said while happily munching on the food, "Don't talk with your mouth open." Rei warned. "Want some?" Racquel asked DemiVeemon then he hesitantly nodded. The girl took DemiVeemon then put him in her lap and fed him some of the food. "It's tasty." He said drooling a little, "Thanks." Rei and Yamne said with smiles.

After they were done eating they washed all the dishes and put them away and returned to Yukki's room. "Hey, DemiVeemon?" Rei spoke, "Do you know what these are?" She asked then showed him her device, "No I don't." DemiVeemon said, "But they appeared right before you flew out of the sky." Zeki said, "That reminds me..." Aiyu said as everyone faced her, "How did you get here?" That was another question that everyone wanted to know.

"I don't know that either." He said, "Then tell us what happened to you before you got here." Racquel said, causing DemiVeemon to look down, "There's no point of me telling you." He said, "There's nothing I can do now..." He closed his eyes. The girls looked at one another, "It has to be serious. So please tell us." Aiyu said, "No. There's no hope." DemiVeemon said, "There's always hope." Racquel spoke causing the blue dragon to look up. The other girls nodded. He remembered ZekeGreymon's words before his last day of training, "Remember, Magnamon...Never lose hope. There's always a way to fix things." Those words echoed through his head. DemiVeemon nodded then, "Okay, here's what happened..."

* * *

"Then I was blasted into the sky... After that I don't recall anything." The blue dragon finished. The girls was all stunned at the story. "I think I might have De-Digivolved because I was supposed to be destroyed." He spoke once more. "Dammmmnnnnnnn." Zeki drawled out, "Indeed, Z." Yamne said, "Whoa." Rei was speechless, "Sorry..." Yukki said, "Yea..." Racquel couldn't say nothing. "Seems like this is a sign." Aiyu said causing the occupants of the room to look at her. Everyone looked at each other, "I think you might be right, Aiyu." Yukki said causing the other girls to nod.

"Look guys..." Yamne muttered. The girls all noticed that DemiVeemon's chest started to glow, "Huh?" He looked down at his chest to see some kind of enigma lighting up on him. It was like a diamond with wings and smaller triangles engraved in it. The light then shot out of DemiVeemon's chest in each of the girls direction. Zeki tried to jump out of way but failed as the light hit her pocket, the other streams of light hit the other girls devices. Racquel's in her pocket, Rei's in her hand, Yamne's in her jacket pocket, Yukki's on her desk, and Aiyu's in her pocket. "The hell?" Rei muttered looking down into her device noticing that their was two weird shapes now on the screen. Yukki grabbed her device and looked at the screen, "Amazing." She said, "Sweet. Is this an app?" Zeki asked while Racquel just shook her head. "Protectors..." A voice uttered.

DemiVeemon knew that voice from anywhere, 'GuardiAngemon?!' He thought looking around then saw that the girls was looking at their devices. He hopped on Zeki's shoulder and stared at the screen. "The time has come to awaken, my Warriors. I'm your guide GuardiAngemon." The platinum angel spoke solemnly, "Awaken to what?" Zeki asked, "To your powers. What you humans hold in your hands are D-Tectors. It is the source you will need to draw out your power within." He spoke again, "You and Magnamon are our only hope now, please help our world." GuardiAngemon spoke once more then disappeared off the screen. The enigma dissipated off of DemiVeemon once GuardiAngemon was gone.

The girls stared at their devices which was now called D-Tectors. "I know..." DemiVeemon started; his head low, "You all know little about me and the world I come from but..." He lifted his head up with a face full of determination, "I can't sit here any longer while it's destroyed! I need your help because without it I won't be enough, so please!" DemiVeemon finished. The girls stayed silent for a minute then Racquel stood up from the floor, "I can't stay here either knowing there's a world that needs our help..." She said looking around to all her friends, "What do you say guys?" She stuck her hand out, "Okay." Aiyu said and put her hand in, "Anything to help." Yukki put her hand in, "I'm down." Rei put her hand in, "I'm always willing to help." Yamne said putting her hand in, "I can't let a cute creature suffer." Zeki put her hand in. They all looked at each other and smiled then DemiVeemon jumped on all their hands, "Let's do this." He pumped his arm up high, "Alright guys!" Racquel spoke, "To the Digital World!" She yelled happily then they all raised their hands up.

* * *

**Real World; Gouenji Park**

"Why did we come back here?" Zeki asked Aiyu, "I drew up a hypothesis." Aiyu said, "That I'm awesome?" Zeki asked and within a second she was punched on the head, "No you idiot!" Aiyu said then pointed towards the sky. "What Aiyu?" Yamne asked, "Since DemiVeemon fell into this world from this spot..." Aiyu streched her hands out, "I'm guessing that it also will be an entrance to the Digital World." She finished. "One thing. How are we supposed to get up there?" Rei asked, "That's something I'm not so sure about either." Aiyu mumbled looking towards the sky.

Just then DemiVeemon started to glow again, except for now his blue skin turned golden. "Awesome!" Zeki squealed then a light shot out of DemiVeemon and into the sky. A second later DemiVeemon returned to his normal color. The clouds tore open and all to reveal a portal in the sky. Beep. The girls pulled out their D-Tectors, "Looks like we have to use these." Racquel said then held it out. The girls nodded and formed a circle with themselves and the D-Tectors. DemiVeemon hopped on Rei's shoulder. "Time to go." He said then the girls started to float, "Holy shit!" Zeki yelled looking down. Zeki was very afraid of heights.

"Here we go guys!" Racquel said as they flew higher and higher. "Hold on tight!" Aiyu said then they finally flew into the portal and began to pick up speed. The inside of the portal was all codes and filled with colors. "This must be the Digital Warp Zone." DemiVeemon muttered. "Guys!" Zeki pointed at the approaching light, causing the girls to look at it. The light hit them so fast that they didn't even register it. The girls and DemiVeemon closed their eyes tight as they went through the blinding light.

* * *

They all opened their eyes. "Whoa..." Yamne muttered as she looked around. They were in the sky, it was sunny. Then they looked down to see that a village was utterly destroyed.

After a minute they finally landed on the ground and dispersed. Zeki fell to the ground and kissed it, "I love you ground!" She said sighing out loud. Rei took Zeki by the shirt then picked her up, "Stop being stupid.." Rei said murderously which caused Zeki to gulp. "We have to find a way to Chrome City.." DemiVeemon said to Racquel, "How far away is it?" Racquel asked, "It's-" Just then DemiVeemon started to feel funny. "What's wrong, DemiVeemon?" Yukki asked then the girls D-Tectors started to beep. A gold light emitted from them causing DemiVeemon to glow himself. All the girls D-Tectors floated out of their hands and pointed to DemiVeemon.

"Yes!" DemiVeemon shouted then hopped into the sky.

"DemiVeemon, Golden Armor Digivolve to...!"

DemiVeemon grew in size as golden armor appeared and snapped on his chest, shoulders, knees, ankles, and feet. He crossed his arms in an X as the armor appeared on his arms. Then his closed his eyes as a faceplate appeared and snapped on his head. His armor then gleamed in the light and shone heavily.

"Magnamon!"

The girls all stared in awe at the transformation, "That's fucking awesome." Racquel muttered and the other teens nodded.

Magnamon floated down to the ground. "What happened to you?!" Zeki asked in amazement, "I Digivolved back to Magnamon." The golden Digimon said, "Digivolved?" Yamne said, "Yes. It's when a Digimon undergoes a transformation when given enough power." Magnamon explained, "That is astounding." Aiyu uttered with her hand on her chin. "Now we can get to Chrome City." Magnamon said then a loud echo was heard which knocked all the girls down. Magnamon turned to the source, "Bahahahaha! I didn't think that you would be back after the number my Boss dealt on you!" It was MetalPhantomon, "Oh and you brought some new friends too..." He said swinging his scythe around, "Time to have some fun on this excavation trip!" MetalPhantomon charged towards the group.

'I'm not going to lose. No not this time!' Magnamon thought and charged towards MetalPhantomon with all his might.

He couldn't lose now... No not now.

**Chapter 6 End**

* * *

**Sorry guys this chapter is short but I'll make it up to you next chapter. At least I finally got my girls into the Digital World you know? Can't waste any time gotta hurry up get the OCs in place, cuz I don't want you guys giving up on meh ;'(**

**OMAKE:**

**Zeki: *Taps her D-Tector multiple times***

**Racquel: What are you doing, Z?**

**Zeki: Trying to play those apps we just got... *Keeps tapping***

**Racquel: *Shakes her head***

**DemiVeemon: *Hops on Zeki's shoulder* Why are you doing that?**

**Zeki: Cuz I wanna play PacMan**

**DemiVeemon: What's that?**

**Zeki: I'll show you. *Get's on Yukki's computer and find PacMan Flash Game***

**DemiVeemon: *Looks at the computer***

**Zeki: Wanna play?**

**DemiVeemom: Sure.**

**30 minutes later**

**DemiVeemon: *Muttering Woka Woka Woka while playing the game***

**Rei: You just created a monster...**

**Zeki: *Smiles* He's already a monster.**

**Rei: *Hits Zeki on top of her head***

**OMAKE END**


	7. Chapter 7

**Digital World; Kounestu Village**

Magnamon pushed MetalPhantomon back as soon as he hit his glistening armor. "Magna Blast!" Magnamon yelled as a fiery ball of plasma shot out hit hands. "Gahhh!" MetalPhantomon yelled as he flew into a hut. A second later he lifted himself up and glared at Magnamon, 'He's stronger than before...' He thought as Magnamon helped all the girls up.

"Haha!" MetalPhantomon laughed which made Aiyu yell, "You can't just hurt people like that! It's not right!", "Shut up!" MetalPhantomon yelled as he flew away, "Since I'm so busy I'll give you guys something to play with!" He yelled flying away. "What does he mean?" Zeki said then a group of Darkdramon, SkullScoripomon, and Asuramon charged their way. "Holy shit!" Rei yelled. "Calm down, guys." Racquel said then nodded towards Magnamon. He nodded then ran towards the evil group of Digimon, "You can do it, Magnamon." Racquel said, "Lets go find somewhere safe." She said, "Good idea." Yukki agreed.

"Aura Barrier!" The Darkdramon tried to shoot through Magnamon's barrier but they couldn't get through! The SkullScoripomon charged at Magnamon, but they missed him! "Magna Blaster!" Magnamon yelled and a bright light engulfed the village. "Ahhh!" All the evil Digimon yelled as they dissipated into DigiCode.

In a nearby hut. "Way to go, Magnamon." Yamne said as the other girls agreed.

Deep within the cavern was some enslaved Coronamon and Darkdramon and MetalPhantomon. "MetalPhantomon!" Darkdramon yelled, "What is it?!" MetalPhantomon said, "All the Digimon outside has been destroyed!" Darkdramon said hoping that Magnamon wouldn't come for them. "Dammit!" MetalPhantomon yelled in frustration. He thought for a second then an idea formed in his empty skull, "Time to pull out an even bigger gun! Hehaha!" MetalPhantomon laughed as he tore open a portal in the air. Minutes later growling was heard and thumps that were so big that they shook the ground. The growling ceased as the monster was fully out of the portal, "Go and destroy, Magnamon!" MetalPhantomon said then the monster flew out of the cavern leaving a gaping hole. "I can't just stop there!" The skull Digimon laughed as he swung his cape, causing more Asuramon, Darkdramon, and SkullScoripomon to appear. The group flew out the cavern to find their prey. MetalPhantomon turned and saw terrified Coronamon, "Get back to work!" He shouted then they did as they were told.

Magnamon walked around the village, "Where did that skull go?" He muttered then a huge monster appeared in front of him like a shadow, "Grahhh!" It roared loudly. Magnamon flew back a foot then examined the monster, "DexDorugamon?!" He said surprised to see a death Digimon growling before him. DexDorugamon opened it's mouth wide as a grey ball formed in its mouth, "Cannonball!" He yelled then shot an immerse iron ball out Magnamon flew into the sky quickly. The ball might have missed him but it destroyed everything it hit. The village now had this huge line crater going through it with fallen down huts demolished at the bottom. Not even a second after that another group of evil Digimon came charging his way, "Gigastick Lance!" A Darkdramon yelled and swung his lance at Magnamon, "Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon yelled as it punched Magnamon with a fiery fist, "Poision Pierce!" SkullScoripomon stung his tail in Magnamon's direction, "Aura Barrier!" Magnamon yelled causing all the Digimon to be pushed back. He then flew up into the sky, 'I can't take DexDorugamon with them ganging up on me!' He thought then noticed Zeki's head poking out a hut nearby. He nodded with determination, "I can't let them be destroyed." Magnamon then flew back down into the battle, "Magna Blast!" He yelled shooting all the Digimon nearby. DexDorugamon growled again, "Cannonball!" He shot another immense ball in his direction "Aura Barrier!" He yelled causing his shield to appear and the blast to bounce from him. Three Asuramon appeared and attacked him, "Fist of Shiva!" They all shouted, "Cannonball!" DexDorugamon roared and shot another ball at him, 'Damn!' He thought, "Magna Blast!" His own energy shot towards the ball destroying it. Magnamon blocked all the fists except one, because he shot the blast causing the other Asuramon to attack again. "Gahh!" He grunted as the fire struck him.

The girls heard the yell and ran out of the hut. "Cannonball!" DexDorugamon shoted and shot another ball towards Magnamon. His eyes widen at the massive force coming towards him, "Aura Barrier!" He shouted then all the evil Digimon was pushed off of him and destroyed by the Cannonball. After he let down his barrier he noticed another ball of energy close to him, "How-!" He was cut off as the ball slammed into him and shot him away from where he was floating. He slid onto the ground and twisted around. "Magnamon!" Zeki shouted then the group ran to the downed Digimon. Racquel leaned down and picked him up, "Damn... I was supposed to protect you guys..." Magnamon said, "Dude, don't push yourself you just got your power back." Rei said as the other girls helped Magnamon up. The group heard a buzzing noise come from where the blue dragon just was, "Guys they're coming this way!" Aiyu said, "Oh no.." Yukki said, "C'mon guys let's get back into the hut!" Racquel exclaimed. The girls all help pick Magnamon up and carry him towards the hut.

* * *

"Grahh!" DexDorugamon growled looking around with a group of Darkdramon. They were looking for Magnamon.

"They're getting close.." Yamne said to the group, "We can't hide forever." Rei said.

MetalPhantomon flew into the sky. The Darkdramon reported to him that they couldn't find Magnamon. "You can't hide from me!" He said. Energy from around started to gather in his scythe, "Soul Predator!" He screamed as slashed the sky and it flew down onto the village. The slash cut down every hut in sight, "Hahaha!" MetalPhantomon laughed as he noticed downed humans and Magnamon.

Racquel struggled to stand up, "Guys..." She muttered looking at the friends laying on the ground. She soon lifted herself up off the ground seeing that DexDorugamon and the Darkdramon was heading their way, "Magnamon!' She helped him stand, "No!" Without a second thought he flew towards the raging Digimon, "Fuck. He's just going to get hurt again, and if he does I won't be able to protect us!" Racquel said in frustration then fell to her knees, "Damn! I want to help!" She banged her fist on the ground. A second later red sparks started to shoot from her hand, "Huh?!" She shook her hand thinking that it was going to explode, but nothing happened, she didn't even feel pain. 'What this?" She thought standing back up looking at her hand. "Gahhh!" Racquel noticed that Magnamon was being jumped by DexDorugamon and his groupies. Her D-Tector beeped so she pulled out her silver and red device only to see GuardiAngemon on the screen, "You should know what to do..." He muttered then disappeared off the screen.

Racquel quickly opened her hand then her DigiCode appeared. She then stuck out her D-Tector and slashed her DigiCode on the scanner.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!"

Racquel closed her eyes as she was covered in silver leather. She stuck her arms out causing Dark Red armor with Grey magma imprints to clamp onto her. Her chest was covered in the same armor with a shining sliver diamond in the middle as her legs was covered with the same as her arms. Her foot was equipped with Dark Gray boots with Dark Red flames.

"Dynemon!"

Dynemon stood mighty as her armor glistened in the sun. Without a second going by she charged towards the battle head on.

Zeki noticed some lights go off and looked to see a totally different person standing in front of her. The person then ran off into the battle without hesitation. Zeki slowly lifted herself up and helped the other girls stand. "Ugh..." Yukki shook her head, "What the fuck hit us?" Aiyu grunted, "Ouch..." Yamne rubbed her arm, "Damn that hurt!" Rei said massaging her back while looking around, "Huh...?"

Magnamon pushed back the Darkdramon, "Magna Blast!" He shouted shooting a barrage of plasma energy at the Digimon that surrounded him. They all dissolved into DigiCode, which DexDorugamon absorbed. "Cannon-", "Magma Shot!" Magma splayed everywhere towards DexDorugamon and hit him, "Graahhh!" He growled in pain. Magnamon turned around to see a figure approaching him. He was ready to attack, "Don't attack. I'm helping out..." The person said, "Why?" Magnamon asked, "Because I'm your friend, Magnamon." The person spoke. Magnamon then remembered Racquel for a quick second, "Racquel?", "Yes it's me. I finally unlocked the power that, GuardiAngemon was talking about." 'To unlock the power within.' Echoed through Magnamon's head. The golden Digimon nodded, "So what are you now?" He asked, "Just call me, Dynemon.." Dynemon said and smirked.

"Rahhh!" DexDorugamon roared towards the other Digimon, "Time to put this power to use!' Dynemon said, "Yea!" Magnamon agreed. "Cannonball!" DexDorugamon screeched shooting out a larger iron sphere. Just before it reached the two Magnamon stretched his arms out, "Aura Barrier!" The iron sphere hit the barrier and bounced into the sky just as Dynemon hopped over Magnamon, "Corona Chrome!" She threw harden magma at DexDorugamon quickly. "Ahhh!" The dead Digimon yelled as he was plunged straight through the chest then it exploded inside of him. He turned into DigiCode and disappeared. Magnamon sighed heavily as Dynemon smiled, "Good job." Magnamon said, "Thanks..."" Dynemon said, "Lets get back to the others." Magnamon then flew towards the girls. Dynemon nodded and walked towards them.

Magnamon and Dynemon soon approached the girls. "Who are you?" Rei asked Dynemon, "None of your business." Dynemon deadpanned, "Racquel?" Zeki questioned, "Yep that's me, Z." Dynemon said. "What happened to you?" Yamne asked curiously, "I dunno. I just wanted to help and GuardiAngemon guided me to do what I did to transform into, Dynemon." Dynemon shrugged her shoulders, "Amazing..." Aiyu said rubbing her chin. Yukki put a finger on her chin, "Then that means we all should be able to the same thing..." She wondered.

Dynemon started to glow then was wrapped in DigiCode. The DigiCode disappeared and revealed Racquel. "Huh?" She looked at her hands, "Looks like it might wear out sooner or later." Aiyu spoke from the observation, "Temporarily." Yukki nodded. "Well now we should hurry to Chrome City." Magnamon said. The girls nodded then Magnamon knelt, "Climb on." The girls got on Magnamon. Racquel was sitting on his back along with Zeki and Aiyu, as he carried Rei, Yamne, and Yukki. "To Chrome City!" Zeki shouted as Magnamon nodded then took off.

Darkdramon stumbled while running to MetalPhantomon, "MetalPhantomon!" He yelled, "What you idiot?!" The skull Digimon screamed, "M-Magnamon with some other weird Digimon destroyed DexDorugamon and he's on his way to Chrome City!" Darkdramon said while shaking. MetalPhantomon eyes widen and he threw his scythe down, "Fuccckkkkkkkk!" He yelled, "If they reach the Boss it'll be trouble for me!" He stretched out his cape in frustration. "Met-", "Shut up!" MetalPhantomon yelled at Darkdramon, "The Boss doesn't even know that Magnamon came back!" He stretched his cape out further until it started to rip, but then he stopped as a 'Ping' hit his senses. "Hehehe... I got them now..." He laughed evilly scaring the Coronamon and even Darkdramon.

* * *

**In The Air**

Magnamon flew like a maniac, "Calm down dude we'll get there." Zeki said patting Magnamon on the back, "Sorry..." Magnamon slowed down a little. Aiyu was sitting backwards on Magnamon's back thinking, 'Hmm...' Aiyu thought heavily looking down at the speeding ground. The yellow-haired teen then looked forward and gasped, "There's something heading this way!" Aiyu shouted which made the girls look behind them, "Damn..." Magnamon grunted and flew faster. The approaching Digimon noticed that and spread it's white wings and flew like a bullet, "He's gaining on us!" Yamne said. "Grahhh!" The Digimon growled then Aiyu's D-Tector beeped so she pulled it out and a picture of the Digimon appeared on the screen, "Gargoylemon..." She read off her screen then GuardiAngemon appeared and nodded his head, "You know what to do, Spirit of Thunder." He dissipated off the screen after that was said.

Aiyu nodded then stood up, "Aiyu?" Zeki reached for Aiyu, "Don't..." Aiyu balled up her fist, "I'll be okay." She smiled at Zeki then jumped from Magnamon, "Aiyu!" The girls shouted as they watched their friend jump.

Yellow sparks flew out of Aiyu's hand then formed into DigiCode, "Time to test my theory!"

Aiyu struck her hand back then pushed it forward as her DigiCode grinded on the scanner part of her D-Tector.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evoluton!"

Aiyu pushed her arms down as yellow armor with orange thunderbolts was placed on them. She spun around as a breastplate covered her chest with a thunderbolt on it. Under her was a white suit. Aiyu kicked both of her legs in the air as both of them was struck with heavy yellow boots that were drilled in on the sides. Her face was then covered with a helm of yellow with the thunderbolts on each side orange and a grey face guard was place on her mouth as her hair grew longer.

"Shocmon!"

Shocmon lunged for Gargoylemon and grab him. Gargoylemon felt as if a ton was dropped on him and fell down onto the dusty ground. Shocmon hopped from him, 'So this is what it's like to have the power of a Digimon..." She noticed Gargoylemon regain his stance, 'I won't let it goto waste.' She clutched her fist. "Freeze Wing!" Gargoylemon growled then white statues flew towards Shocmon, "Heh.." Shcomon smirked then jumped up and caught a statue as she dodged the rest. "Statue Bomber!" Gargoylemon yelled then a bigger statue formed and shot towards the thunder Digimon. Shocmon caught it, "Haaaa!" She threw it back at Gargoylemon, "Grahh!" He yelled as the statue struck him and exploded. Before Gargoylemon could register it Shocmon was right in front of him, "Yellow Fury!" Shocmon yelled as her fist charged up with electricity and she pummeled Gargoylemon. The white Digimon let out a loud roar then turned into DigiCode and was swept away by the desert wind.

Shocmon nodded then was wrapped into DigiCode and transformed back into her human self, "Aiyu!" Yukki called which made Aiyu look up to see that Magnamon was floating above her, "Hey guys!" She waved then Magnamon lowered himself to the ground, "That was awesome!" Zeki shouted happily, "Thanks." Aiyu smiled, "Well c'mon we should hurry." Magnamon said eagerly. Aiyu then climbed back onto Magnamon's back then he took off.

* * *

**Kounestu Village; Underground**

"MetalPhat-", "WHATTTTTT!?" MetalPhantomon screamed as loud as he could at Darkdramon while also causing the caverns to shake and the Coronamon to run and hide behind a rock. "G-G-G-Gargoylemon was destroyed..." Darkdramon stuttered then hid himself behind a rock, "WHAT THE HELLLL!" MetalPhantomon screamed again. This was unbelievable, no matter what Digimon he sent after Magnamon they would always end up getting destroyed! MetalPhantomon grabbed his head then clutched it so hard that it was beginning to form a dent. 'I can't let them reach the Boss! If they do I'll be reduced to scrap metal!'He thought grabbing his head more, then another idea formed in his head, "I didn't think I would need to but now I have no choice..." MetalPhantomon said murderously.

* * *

**Outside Chrome City**

Magamon landed on the ground where the metallic floor started into Chrome City. "Whoa..." Zeki said as she stared at the city, "It's all metal..." Yamne uttered in amazement, "Platinum, actually." Magnamon corrected, "Hey, Magnamon..." Rei started which made the golden Digimon face her, "If this badass Digimon is in Krono Castle, how come you landed outside of the city?", "If I were to fly straight ton the castle, Arkadimon would've noticed and we would all be goners." Magnamon said then gazed at the platinum ground, 'Even if I have more power than before, I still can't go in there recklessly...' He thought then a hand was on back, "Don't worry, Magnamon." Yamne said as the other girls nodded, "Yea! All we have to do is find out how to evolve then we'll all be able to kick some ass!" Zeki said sticking her thumb out and winking. Magnamon smiled then nodded, "Right." He said, "C'mon let's go.." He started to walk as the girls followed him.

"Yikes..." Rei mumbled looking around the torn city, 'He must've just did this...' Magnamon thought looking around himself. A whimper was heard, "Ahhh! What was that?!" Zeki screamed like a little girl, "Don't be a scaredy cat." Aiyu said. The whimper was heard again, "Look guys..." Racquel pointed to the shadow on the ground. They all ran towards it then Yamne grabbed it and turned it around, "Guilmon?!" Magnamon gasped, "Magnamon... Ughh..." Guilmon smiled seeing his friend, "What happened to you?" Magnamon asked, "A-Arkadimon hunted down me and Omnimon and beat us to a pulp... He did the same with the Kyotoshi..." Guilmon coughed, "Who are you all?" Guilmon looked to all the girls, "Save you strength..." Magnamon said then picked up Guilmon and walked off to find a safe place for his friend to rest.

* * *

**Chrome City; Eats Drive**

The gang managed to find a small alleyway with just enough covering if it rained. They all sat down in a circle. Racquel looked up and noticed that night was starting to fall, "It's getting dark..." She mumbled. Magnamon noticed this too, "We must take rest for now. Without any energy we'll be useless in battle..." Magnamon said as all the girls nodded. The golden Digimon looked to Guilmon who was fast asleep with his head on Yamne's lap. "What are we going to do for food?" Yukki asked as Zeki rubbed her stomach, "Yea, I'm hungry." Zeki whimpered, "Well this is the part of the city where mostly food is made..." Magnamon said, "I'll go look for something to eat." Rei said and stood up, "I'll help you." Yukki stood up too, "Okay. Be careful." Yamne and Aiyu said at the same time, "Of course." Yukki smiled then her and Rei left out of the small alleyway.

Rei found some stands and decided it would be a good start so she searched through it, "Find anything?" Yukki said leaning over the stand. Rei stood up from looking on the ground, "Nada..." She shook her head. Rei hopped over the stand, "Let's go." Rei said.

Half an hour later Rei and Yukki went into something that resembled a MiniMart and splitted up. "Rei!" Rei pulled her head out of a broken fridge and went to find Yukki. A minute later she found Yukki in a small room with plenty of boxes, "What's up?" Rei said, "These boxes are filled with Curry Buns and water." Yukki pulled a Curry Bun and water out of the box, "Cool, let's grab a few and head back." Rei said. Both girls exited the MiniMart carrying three boxes, "Do you remember where we came from?" Rei asked, "Yes I do. Luckily I have good memory." Yukki smiled as Rei rolled her eyes.

Swipe.

"You heard that?" Rei said, "Heard what?" Yukki questioned.

Swipe.

"Okay, what was that?" Yukki said while her and Rei looked around.

"Vrmm..." Something rumbled.

"Damn..." Rei grunted and put down the boxes.

"..." Yukki put down her boxes.

"Vrrmmm!" Just then something black stopped in front of the girls, "The fuck is that?!" Rei exclaimed then Yukki's D-Tector beeped. Yukki pulled out her D-Tector to see a picture, "DeadlyAxemon...?" She read out loud. DeadlyAxemon stuck out its blades and flew past them, "Gahh!", "Ugh!" Both girls grunted as they grabbed their arms. Their arms bled as they dropped to the ground, "I didn't even see that shit!" Rei grunted. They heard the noise again, "It's coming back!" Yukki said looking behind her, "Vrrrmmmm!" DeadlyAxemon got closer. The girls jumped out the way. Rei hit the ground which caused her D-Tector to fall out and slide towards her face. A beep was heard. Rei sat her head up a little and saw GuardiAngmon on the screen, "Your time has come, use it right." He said then disappeared off the screen, "Huh?" Rei uttered then a light sparked. She looked down to her bleeding arm to see purple sparks coming out of it. Rei grabbed her D-Tector then forced herself to stand up, "This might hurt, but if I don't do this Yukki and the others will hurt worse..." Rei said as she watched DeadlyAxemon charge up for another attack, "Grahhh!" She yelled.

Rei flipped her D-Tector as her DigiCode appeared then slid it on the scanner.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!"

Rei slashed her arm as she was covered in purple. She then stomped both of her feet as black boots with pointy nails appeared, each had a blocky moon on it. She spun around then black gloves that reached her elbows appeared with Japanese words engraved in them. Rei's hair changed to white and a black mask that covered her eyes and nose was placed on as black blocky like moon snapped onto her for a chest that had an inner line with two eye like shapes on it.

"Nytemon!"

Nytemon clutched her hands together, "Now way your gonna beat me now!" She said, "Vrrmmmm!" DeadlyAxemon rumbled, "Heh." Nytemon chuckled, "C'mon you fucked up engine!" She yelled then DeadlyAxemon charged towards her.

**Chapter 7 End **

* * *

**Well guys sorry for the wait but good news, only two more chapters to go! I know, I know, I've kept you waiting for so long so imma make sure that the debut chapter is going to be one of the best you read. Hey I can try? It's gonna be epically amazing super mega awesomeness! EASMA for short! :P Review please.**

**OMAKE:**

**Dynemon: *De-Digivolves***

**Yamne: ...**

**Racquel: What's wrong with Yamne guys?**

**Everyone: ...**

**Racquel: What's wrong with you guys?**

**Zeki: Dude... Your jacket and shirt burnt up.**

**Racquel: *Covers herself***

**OMAKE END :3**


End file.
